Back To The Future
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee feels very rejected by her family after an incident causes them to get angry with her. She feels that she is no longer loved or wanted. What happens when Nessie meets a vampire that sends her back in time? She's stuck in the year 2005 with no way home. Will her family in the present realize their mistakes as they search for Nessie?
1. Into the Past

**Chapter 1: Into the Past**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee wake up!" I heard my father scream at me angrily. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I didn't want him to see how badly I was hurting.

My father has been very angry at me for the past month; as the rest of the family has been.

I don't think they loved me anymore. I was nothing but a huge disappointment to them. I wasn't the perfect little girl they had all thought that I was.

It all started a few weeks ago.

_**Flashback:**_

My parents had gone away on a three day hunting trip with the rest of the family and they weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow. I chose to remain home instead. So I was alone in our cottage. I decided to call Jacob and invite him over. Of course he more than happily agreed. It was all purely innocent stuff at first. We just ate dinner and then we watched a movie. I sat on his lap as we watched the movie. Slowly we started making out. It wasn't the first time that we had kissed before, but that was always as far as we went. This time it was different. Without even really thinking about we had started taking off our clothes in the midst of the passion and love we had for each other. I didn't try to stop this, I wanted this. I was ready and I wanted to make love with the man that I loved with all my heart. I think he felt the same way. As we were having sex we didn't notice that someone had opened the door.

That was until I noticed my father standing there watching us. He was in shock at what he had just seen.

"Dad!" I screamed in shock. Why the hell did he have to come home early?!

"Edward!" Jacob shouted.

My dad would have turned red with anger if possible. "Jacob you have until the count of three to get the hell out of this house before I kill you!" dad screamed.

At the speed of light Jacob put on his clothes and left before my dad could even count to two. I wasn't even sure that my dad was going to make it to three.

"Dad I-"

"Renesmee what the hell were you doing?! You're only eight years old for godsakes!" he screamed.

"But dad-"

"Shut up Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are in enough trouble young lady!" dad screamed.

I remained silent out of fear of making him even more angry than he already was.

"I thought that we taught you better than this! I thought we taught you morals and values and then you go and do this! I thought that we taught you to respect yourself!" dad screamed.

"Dad-" I screamed.

"I said shut up Renesmee! You have failed me and you have failed this family! You are nothing but an embarrassment to us! Clearly you are not the daughter that your mother , the rest of the family, and I have taught and raised because our daughter would have never done this. Our daughter would have respected herself and waited! he screamed.

_**End of Flashback**_

Just remembering what happened brought tears to my eyes. As of right now I'm grounded indefinitely. It was hard when the whole family found out. My mom also got angry and screamed at me like my father had, but she didn't say any of the hurtful things that he had said. In fact, none of my family knew about the hurtful things that my father had said to me. But it must have be true, what he said. Everyone treated me differently now. For the past month my family has barely even spoken to me, actually, it seems like they don't even acknowledge my presence. It's like I'm invisible to them now; like I didn't exist anymore. Nobody paid attention to me unless they needed something from me. Every time they looked at me I could see the disappointment in their eyes. I've become the outcast of the family.

I tried not to let my pain show. I didn't want my dad to know just how much his words and actions hurt me. That was much more painful than the grounding. I've hid my thoughts very well from him for the past month.

"Get down here now Renesmee!" dad screamed. I came downstairs where my dad was waiting.

"Your mother and I are going to be gone hunting for the whole day. I'm leaving you a list of chores that I expect to be done" he said harshly before pushing the list towards me.

He got up and walked to the door without so much as another glance at me.

"You're leaving already?" I asked.

"Yes. Your mother left early and she is waiting for me" my dad said.

"bye dad. I love you" I said.

He just looked at me and said. "Bye Renesmee"

Ouch. That hurt, I mean really hurt me. He couldn't even say "I love you too". That was almost to painful to bear.

I looked at the long list of chores. I was sure that it was going to take me the entire day to complete this list.

I started on my list. At least it somewhat distracted me from my thoughts. It was around noon when I decided to take a break and head out to pick up some lunch. I got on bike and went through the forest to get to town.

The woods made me think of Jacob. I hadn't seen or heard from him since the incident. It made me sad, I really missed my wolf friend, especially right now. I needed him now more than ever. I supposed he was just afraid of facing the wrath of my father again. But I hoped that he would come back soon.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going until it was to late. I crashed straight into a tree.

"Ouch!" I shouted. Luckily no damage had been done.

"Are you okay mam?" came a voice that nearly scared me to death. It was a vampire that I had never met before.

"I'm okay. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Diego. You must be Renesmee, the famous vampire-hybrid right?" he asked.

"Yes that would be me" I said. I wasn't surprised that he could tell what I was. My scent was unique.

"Are you okay? You looked very deep in thought" he said.

"I'm having a lot of issues at the moment. Honestly I wish I could go back in time and change things. I've disappointed them so much. They are never going to forgive me for what happened" I said.

"I may be able to help you with that" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly very curious about what he had to offer.

"I have a special gift of time travel. I can send you back in time" he said.

"That's absurd" I said.

"No it isn't. I possess the gift of time travel. I can go back in time and I can send others back in time" he said. "You want to go back in time and I can help you"

"Okay, I'm interested" I said.

"I have to warn you though that I have no control over where and when I send you. Also, you may never be able to get back" he said.

This was sounding more and more beautiful by the moment.

"Also the longer you are there the longer you are 'missing' in the present time. So if you stay a month and you manage to get back, it will be a month from now that you will arrive. If it's a year than you'll arrive back a year from now. You can't come back to this point in time" he said.

"I'll do it" I said.

"okay, well you need to wear this crystal. It'll protect you and your identity. Not even your father would be able to read your mind if you met him" h. Said.

"Thanks" I said and then the world dissappeared around me.

**please review**


	2. Back to 2005

**Chapter 2: Back to 2005**

**Renesmee's POV**

I closed my eyes for the trip. Slowly I felt everything fall back into place. I kept my eyes closed. I was afraid to open them and see what I would find. What if I ended up in the old west or mid evil times? I wasn't sure if I could exist in a time before electricity was around. But I had already decided this to get away from my family. I would just have to live with the consequences of my decision.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that not much had changed. I was still in the exact same spot that I had been in. Since I was in the middle of the forest that didn't tell me much about what time period I had ended up in.

I looked at the crystal that was dangling around my neck. I quickly tucked it in underneath my shirt. It would surely draw attention that I did not want.

I quickly ran in the direction of the town. To my relief not much had changed. I must not have gone back that far then. I walked around town and just took in my surroundings. I wished that there was some sign or something that would tell me what year I was in.

I was walking by the Forks High police station when I overheard two officers talking.

"Where is police chief swan?" one of them asked.

"Don't you remember? Today is the day that his daughter arrives from Phoenix. He hasn't shut up about it since she told him that she was coming" the other guy said.

"Oh yeah, that's right" the first guy said.

I walked away in a daze. I couldn't believe it. My mother had moved here on January 17th, 2005. January 18th was her first day of school here. This meant that I had travelled back in time ten years. My father and the rest of the family had already been here for two years by the time that my mom had moved here. That's why my family never went out anymore. After 12 years of living in the same place people were going to notice their lack of ageing. My grandfather had transfer hospitals around the Olympic peninsula several times already. It was only a matter of time until we had no choice but to move away.

2005. 2005. I couldn't get that year out of my head. I was going to see my parents. I was going to see my mom as a human.

I walked around as I looked for a place to stay. I found an old, beat up shack on the outskirts of town. It was dirty and rundown. On the plus side the water and electricity worked. That was a plus. That must've meant that someone owned this place even though it seemed like nobody lived here. It would just have to do.

A wave of nausea hit me out of nowhere. That's actually been happening on a near daily basis for the past two weeks. I've also had this unusual craving for human food. I had tried talking to my grandfather about it, but as I said, he's been ignoring me for the past month. I could never even tell him what was wrong because he would always make up some excuse like "I'm to busy" or "I have to go to work" or "I'm sure whatever it is it's nothing". He never once bothered to listen to me.

Oh well, maybe it was nothing and it would just pass.

As soon as I felt the nausea pass I continued walking around and searching the house. There was no furniture or anything. Oh well, I'll just have to make do until I can figure out something.

I decided to go to the high school and get myself registered for classes. This would be my first time at high school because my family didn't have complete trust in my ability to control my thirst around so many humans at once. I didn't understand their thinking. I had been out in public numerous times before and not once had I ever considered drinking their blood.

I walked into the front office of the school. There was a friendly looking red haired lady there.

"Hello there dear. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to register for school" I said.

"Okay dear. What is your name and where are your parents?" she asked.

"I'm legally emancipated so I live on my own. My name is Carlie McFly" I said. I almost laughed out loud and the irony of that last name. It would just be my own inside joke.

"Do you have you any immunization records, your birth certificate, transcripts, and proof that you're emancipated?" she asked.

Damned! I hadn't thought of that.

"Um actually I don't have them at the moment. I lost them in the move. Can you just give me some time to order new copies?" I asked.

"Sure dear, I'll give you a month. For now you'll be allowed to attend the school. Just let me get you a schedule and tomorrow will be your first day here" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

I sat there just wondering where the heck I was going to get all of the necessary documents. Then the solution came to me. J Jenks. I could go to him and have him forge all the documents that I would need. I had never met the man before but I knew where he worked.

The lady came back fifteen minutes later and gave me my new class schedule. I thanked her again and left.

I took a bus all the way to Seattle. It was an extremely long drive. At least it was still early so I'd have plenty of time to get back.

With some help I found his office. It was a very fancy building. I walked up to one of the available receptionist.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a man named J Jenks" I said.

"I'm sorry he's in a meeting right now" she said.

"When he's done can you let him know I'm here. My last name is Cullen" I said.

"Okay dear" she said.

I went in the lobby for an hour and a half before she came back running.

"You could have told me that you were a priority client of his" she said a bit irritated.

"I didn't know that I was" I said truthfully. I knew that he had a lot of business with my family. But I didn't know we were that important.

I went to the office that she sent me to. He was sitting there waiting for me. He looked extremely nervous. I had heard stories about uncle Jasper using his gift to scare the living day lights out of him. I can see why my mother insisted on taking over these transactions.

"Hi Mr. Jenks" I said.

"I'm so sorry about that Ms. Cullen. I had no idea you were waiting for me" he said nervously.

"Don't worry about that J. By the way please call me Nessie" I said.

"Nessie?" he asked.

"It's short for Renesmee but most people can't pronounce it" I said.

"Okay Nessie. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Well I need some documents for myself" I said.

"What is it that you need?" he asked.

"I need a birth certificate, proof of emancipation, immunization records, transcripts, a driver's license, and a passport" I said.

"Okay and what name do you want them under?" he asked.

"Carlie McFly. Also I want the date of birth to be September 11th 1987. I also need them in less than a month" I said.

"Okay, do you have a picture that I can use?" he asked.

"Oh yes" I said. I pulled the photo of myself out of my wallet and handed it to him.

"So McFly? You must be a Back to the Future fan then" he said.

"Oh I'm a huge fan" I said. I fought the urge to laugh at the situation.

"Okay come back in three weeks and I'll have what you need. And this is going to cost you five thousand dollars" he said.

"Okay sir. I'll have the money" I said. The ring that Alice had gotten me for my birthday would surely cover that expense. I looked at the ringer as it sat on my hand. It was beautiful and I would miss it.

"Nice meeting you Nessie" he said.

"You to Jenks. Oh and one more thing. If my family contacts you for any reason this meeting of ours never happened" I said.

"No problem Nessie" he said.

Once I had gotten back to Forks I had an intense craving for a cheeseburger and ice cream. I stopped at a McDonald's to eat. I was very worried about where these weird cravings were coming from. I hated human food. Why did I suddenly want to eat it all the time? It used to taste like dirt and now I think it's the most fabulous thing in the world? Strange.

As soon as I got home I laid on the floor as I felt another wave of nausea hit.

**Please Review**


	3. The First Day Of School

**Chapter 3: The First Day Of School**

**Renesmee's POV**

I fell asleep quickly that night. When I woke up the next morning my body was covered in aches and pains thanks to sleeping on the rock hard floor. I felt my bones cracking as I got up. I went and took a shower. Really I just sprayed my body with water. I didn't have any soap or a sponge to wash myself with. I also had to wear the same clothes that I wore yesterday. I quickly made plans to sell some of the jewelry I had that way I could buy some clothes and soap. Hopefully after school today.

I couldn't believe it. I was going to school in the year 2005. Today my parents were going to meet for the very first time! I felt lucky that I got to witness this. After all, how many kids can say they saw when their parents met for the first time?

I quickly put my clothes and left the house. I wanted to get to school as fast as possible so I could eat breakfast there. I was starving.

When I got to the school the parking lot was nearly empty except for an older looking Chevy truck that was parked right outside the front office. I watched in amazement as my human mother got out of the car and walked into the front office. I followed her in.

"I'm Isabella Swan" I heard her say to the lady I had spoken with yesterday.

"Of course" the lady responded. She dug through a pile of documents on her desk until she found what she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here and a map of the school" she said.

"Um excuse me. Sorry to interrupt but I just have a quick question" I said.

Both of them automatically looked at me. The intensity of my mom's chocolate brown eyes surprised me. I had always been told that my eyes were an exact replica of how my mom's used to look, but now that I'm seeing it for myself, it was just….intense.

"How may I help you dear?" the secretary asked.

I tore my eyes away from my mother's gaze.

"Yeah can you tell me where the cafeteria is? I was hoping that I could get something to eat" I said.

"Of course dear" she said.

She got out a map and showed me the best route to the cafeteria.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome and good luck on your first day Ms. McFly" she said. I just smiled back at her in response.

I found the cafeteria pretty quickly and bought myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some chocolate milk.

By the time that I was done eating the school had started to fill up. I looked at the time and realized that classes would be starting soon. I was really excited. It was my first time in high school, and it was also the day that my parents were going to meet. All in all it was going to be a very interesting day to say the least.

Throughout the morning people kept asking me questions. I was an oddity. People had been expecting my mother, but they hadn't been expecting me. Apparently a new student was front page news worthy as one girl, Angela Weber, told me. She was excited that now she would have to new students to talk about in her story. It was odd to be at the center of attention this way.

Really who I wanted to see was my family, but I hadn't seen them at all. I saw my mom in quite a few classes. She would stare at me intensely, as if she knew that I was abnormal. I wanted to talk to her, but I never got the chance to. It would just have to wait until lunch.

Soon it was lunch time and I was starving again. I sighed, I really wish that my grandfather would have listened to me. It wasn't like me to want to each so much human food all the time. It had also been weeks since I hunted, but the mere thought of blood made me queasy. It was scary. Why couldn't my grandfather take five minutes just to talk to me?! Did he really care so little for me now that he didn't even care if there was something wrong with me or not?! I felt the tears start to roll out of my eyes and I quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice.

I bought two burgers, and two fries, plus one large soda. I was so hungry that I was sure that I'd be able to eat all of the food without any problems.

I sat down at a table all by myself and watched the other tables fill up around me. It appeared that nobody wanted to sit with me. I looked over at my mom's table which was filled with people except for one empty chair. My mom didn't look the least bit interested in whatever they were talking about.

I gathered up all of my food and walked over thinking that they'd let me sit with them.

All of them looked up at me when they heard me coming.

"Is it okay if I sit with you guys?" I asked.

One of the girls, I think her name was Lauren, sneered at me. "Ew, no you ugly little freak" she said. She had a disgusted look on her face.

The other girl, Jessica also added "Sorry but we don't allow freaks around here. Or pigs such as yourself; I mean look at all that food you have!" she said loudly. I walked away fighting tears the whole time. How could humans be so cruel?!

"Where are you going Bella?" I heard Jessica ask.

"I'm sorry but I can't sit with girls like you because people like you make me sick" she said.

She walked over to my table. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" she asked. For some reason I got the feeling that she was hoping I'd say yes.

"Of course you can Bella" I said. It was so weird calling my mom by her name.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"That is what you like to be called, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just that everybody's been calling me Isabella" she said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm Re- um Carlie" I corrected myself quickly. I almost blew my cover away.

"So you're new here to. Where did you come from?" she asked.

"From Seattle. What about you?" I asked.

"Phoenix Arizona" she said.

"Whoa, Washington must be a huge change for you then" I said.

"Yes it is. I don't like the wet or the cold. Also it's always so cloudy here. I hate that too" she said. It's funny how some things can change so drastically over time. Now my mom hates the sun just because it meant that she and the rest of the family couldn't go out.

"Then why did you move here?" I asked.

"My mom remarried. Her new husband's a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot. I knew it made my mom unhappy to stay behind with me. So I decided to move in with my dad. What's your story?" she asked.

"I got legally emancipated because of a lot of family issues that I'd rather not go into. I moved here as fast as possible" I said hoping that my story made sense.

"You know Carlie, there's something about you. I can't explain it, but I really like you" she smiled.

"Thanks Bella, I really like you to" I said.

"Oh my. Look at those kids" she said.

I looked where she was looking and nearly choked on my food when I saw my father staring at us; both of us. He looked at us both with extreme confusion.

"That bronze haired boy is beautiful" she said.

"He is. But he's not my type" I said.

My mom continued to look back at them. My father continued to stare at us. This was starting to get really awkward for me.

Soon the bell rang and it was time to go to class again. As it turned out Bella and I had the last two classes together. We walked to Biology and chatted the entire time. There was only one empty seat and it was next to my father.

"Why don't you take the seat Carlie. I'll stand" Bella said.

"No, you sit there. I'll stand" I said.

"but Carlie-"

"You'll thank me for this later. Trust me" I said. All my mom did was look at me in confusion before saying "okay"

Our teacher came in late with an extra chair for me. I had to squeeze myself into a desk with two other students. I was sitting behind my parents. I watched my parents with fascination. My father's facial expression was strange. He looked at my mom like he was angry at her. He looked like he wasn't breathing as he sat as far away from my mother as the desk would allow. Throughout the entire class his posture never relaxed one bit. My father had told me stories about how he had to constantly battle his bloodlust around my mom. Now that I'm watching his struggle firsthand, I realize how little I actually understood. At any moment he could have snapped and killed her instantly.

I never thought that he could ever hate my mom though. All of the stories that my parents had told me were filled with love. Except for the story where my dad had lied to my mom and left her for six months. I don't think my dad will ever forgive himself for that one.

His tense posture and his expression of hatred really scared me. I had to keep reminding myself that nothing was going to happen.

As soon as the bell rang he got up and left as fast as was humanly possible.

"Well that was strange" I said.

"It certainly was" she said in a bit of a daze.

A cute baby faced blond haired boy approached us. "Aren't you Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Bella and this is my friend Carlie" she said with a smile.

"I'm Mike" he said.

"Hi Mike" we said at the same time.

"Do you girls need any help finding your next classes?" he asked.

"We have gym. I think we can find it" I said.

"That's my nest class, too" He seemed thrilled.

That boy was a chatterer all right. He talked the entire way nonstop.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that" he said.

"Was that boy I sat next to in Biology?" she asked.

"Yes" he said.

"I don't know. I never spoke to him" she said.

"He's a weird guy. If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you" he said.

We walked to the girl's locker room after that. Our gym teacher, coach clapp, found us new uniforms but didn't make us dress up for the day.

As soon as we sat down I felt extremely nauseated again.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked looking very worried.

I couldn't answer. I ran to the trashcan and emptied my stomach's contents.

"I think you need to go to the nurse" coach said.

"Yeah" was all I could say.

"I'll take her" Bella said.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as we walked to the nurse.

"I don't know. I've been getting nauseous like that for several weeks already" I said.

Soon we were at the nurse's office.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"She threw up in gym class. She just told me that she's been getting nauseated on and off for the past few weeks" Bella explained.

"Is that all dear?" she asked.

"No" I said. "I've also had unusual cravings as well" I added. An odd looked crossed her face.

"When was your last period?" she asked.

I tried hard to remember, but the truth was that I couldn't remember.

"I'm not sure" I answered.

"Well dear. I think you may need to take this test" she said. It was a pregnancy test.

Several things suddenly made sense. Nausea, strange cravings, no period. I was most likely pregnant. I felt my hand start to shake. I had to take the test to find out for sure.

I went into the bathroom and read the instructions. Would a normal pregnancy test even work on me? I was worried that it wouldn't give me an accurate result considering that I'm half vampire, but I had to try.

Several minutes later there was a pink plus sign on the stick. Oh my god! I was pregnant with Jacob's baby.

I walked out in a daze and handed the test to the nurse.

"Well according to this you are pregnant" she said. She handed me some pamphlets that talked about pregnancy. There was one that talked about options as well. I threw that one way. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to keep this baby.

Bella just stared at me.

"I need to go home" I said.

"I'll drive you" Bella said. "Just give me the address"

"Who's the father?" Bella asked me once we were in the car.

"I'd rather not talk about him" I said. I didn't want to give to much away.

"Oh okay" she said.

Soon we had arrived at my rundown shack.

"This is where you live?!" she asked, clearly appalled at my living conditions.

"Yes it is. I don't actually own this place though. Once I was emancipated my parents kicked me out so fast that I didn't have time to look for a job, or a place to stay" I said.

"So you're homeless" she said. She had an extremely sad expression on her face.

"Yes" I answered.

"Carlie, I have to go" she said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

I fell asleep on the floor and what seemed like seconds later I was being shaken awake.

I screamed until I saw who it was; my mother and grandfather.

"Bella what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I talked to my father about your living situation and he agreed to let you come live with us. I want you to come live with us. I can't knowingly let you live like this" she said.

I looked at my grandfather. "Really Chief Swan? You'd let me, a total stranger, come live with you and your daughter?" I asked.

"First of all, you can call me Charlie. Second, I don't like hearing about kids living homeless; especially pregnant kids. It doesn't matter if you are emancipated. This isn't the type of living condition that someone your age should be living in. I'm willing to open up my home to you" he said.

"Please Carlie" Bella begged.

"I'd love that" I said which made her smile.

**A/N: Next chapter will be in the present time. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Please let me know what you think. **


	4. Where is she?

**Chapter 4: Where is she?**

**Edward's POV **

**In the present….**

It was finally the end of the day and Bella and I were heading back to our cottage. Renesmee had better have finished those chores of hers if not she was going to be in a lot of trouble. As if she weren't already in a lot of trouble. I was so angry and disappointed in her. She was supposed to wait until marriage! What was she thinking?!

I couldn't even stand to look at her right now. Every time I looked at her I remembered that night that I walked in on her and Jacob and I get filled with anger all over again, as if I were seeing it all over again for the first time.

To our surprise the house was completely dark when we got back. I expected that light would still be on. I thought for sure that she'd be in her room reading; the only hobby of hers that she was still allowed to participate in, mostly because of Bella.

We went in and right away we knew that the house was empty and that it had been empty for a few hours. Her scent was a few hours old.

"Where is she?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Wherever she is though she is going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble" I said angrily. My daughter was on house arrest and she knew it. She was only allowed out of the house if I needed her to do something.

We followed her scent into the forest where it just abruptly disappeared. That was strange.

"Renesmee!" I screamed knowing very well that she would hear me if she were nearby.

"Renesmee!" this time it was Bella that screamed. We still got no answer.

We searched all over the forest but we found her no where.

"I'm going to call Carlisle. Maybe she went over there" Bella said.

"That's a good idea. Hopefully she's over there" I said.

Carlisle said that she had not been over there. None of them had seen her all day as a matter of fact.

Where could she be? Did she run away?

"Carlisle said that he and the others on their way to help us look for her" Bella said with worry in her voice.

"I'm sure that we'll find her fast. She can't have gone to far" I said.

"I hope so. I would hate it if anything happened to her" Bella said.

We heard the others approach.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Carlisle asked.

"at the cottage this morning" I said. "Are you sure that you haven't seen her?" I asked.

"We're sure. We haven't seen her since yesterday" Carlisle said.

"Then where could she be?" I asked in desperation.

"I don't know, but we'll keep looking. I'll call the Denalis and see if they know anything. Maybe she planned this ahead of time. Or maybe she is on her way there" Carlisle said.

But the Denalis hadn't seen or heard from her either. They said that they'd call us if anything changed or if she appeared.

We kept searching and searching but we found nothing.

"Maybe she went to go see Jacob" Esme suggested.

Just the sound of the mutt's name sent flares of anger throughout me.

"You're right. I bet she's there. I swear when I find her I will kill her and him!" I screamed before running over to the reservation. I crossed over to their lands. At the moment I didn't care about that damned treaty. Hell I'd welcome war right now.

I banged on the door to Jacob's house.

"Where's Jacob?!" I demanded when Billy opened the door.

"He's asleep" he said.

"Is Renesmee here?" I asked.

"No she's not" he said.

Then Jacob came out. "What is going on here?" he asked.

"Where is Renesmee?" I demanded to know.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her" he said.

By reading his mind I could tell that he was telling the truth.

I was starting to get worried now. What if something had happened to her while we were gone.

Over the next few days we continued to search for her. Jacob also got the packs involved to search for his missing imprint.

We searched all over the country and found nothing.

What was I thinking? What was wrong with me?! I treated her so cruelly and now she was gone. If something happened to her and the last thing that I ever did was yell at her I would never be able to forgive myself. If she just ran away, how could I blame her? I've treated my one and only daughter so cruelly.

"_bye dad. I love you"_ her last words rang through my mind with such clarity.

My response though is what really hurt. "_Bye Rensmee" _I had just said and then left.

She had just said that she loved me, and I didn't even bother to say it to her.

I broke down crying. I needed to find her. I had to find her. I wanted to beg her for forgiveness. I wanted to apologize for everything that I had said and done to her. I especially wanted to let her know how sorry I was for those god awful lies I had said to her on that night. I was angry, and sometimes when you're angry you do and say things that you don't mean. No matter what though, nothing, absolutely nothing excuses what I have done and said to her.

"It's okay Edward. We'll find her" Bella said as she attempted to comfort me.

"It's all my fault" I said.

"No it's not. We don't know what happened" she said.

"She's right Edward. Don't blame yourself" Carlisle said.

"No it is my fault. I think she ran away because of the way I've been treating her" I said.

"Edward we've all treated her very badly since then. It's a mistake that we all regret. If she ran away it would be all of our faults, not just yours. We'll find her. We'll apologize to her. We'll get on our knees and beg for forgiveness if we have to. We've all hurt her in ways that we shouldn't have. It's not all on you" he said.

"But I've said the worst things to her. On that night that I caught her and Jacob I told her that she had failed me and this family. I told her that she was not the daughter that we raised and that she was an embarrassment to all of us" the words felt like vile coming out of my mouth.

"You said what?!" screamed Bella.

"Edward how could you?!" Esme said.

The rest of the family looked at me in astonishment.

"Edward how could you say that to her?!" Carlisle said angrily. "Now I feel even worse. Our actions toward her must have reinforced those lies that you told her" he said angrily.

"I know and I feel so horrible. That's why I just have to find her. Hopefully she'll forgive me" I said.

"Now we really have to find her" Carlisle said determined.

"Wait, she could be with Charlie. We never thought to check there" Bella said.

"That's true. Hopefully she's there" I said.

Everyone agreed that it was worth a shot. I couldn't believe that we hadn't thought to check with Charlie.

Within minutes we were at his house knocking on his door. Charlie seemed surprised to see us there.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"We're looking for Renesmee. Is she here? Have you seen her?" I asked.

"No I'm sorry I haven't" he said.

That's when I noticed a strange picture that had never been there before. I pushed past him and picked up the picture. It was a picture of Renesmee in a hospital bed holding an infant baby boy.

"Why is Renesmee holding a baby in this picture?" I asked.

Everyone else looked at the picture in confusion to.

"That's not Renesmee. That's Carlie McFly. Surely you all remember her" Charlie said to us like if we had all lost our minds.

"I'm sorry but we have never heard of her dad" Bella said.

"Bella she moved in with us the day after you arrived. You were the one who begged me to let her stay because she was living homeless. You both were so close, like sisters for the eight months that she lived with us" he said.

"Charlie we have never heard of that girl" Carlisle said.

"How can you forget her? She was like part of your family to. Alice, you threw a lavish baby shower for her. Bella, she went into labor at your 18th birthday party at their house. Carlisle you were the one that helped her deliver her baby boy" Charlie said.

What the hell was he talking about?! We would have remembered all that!

"We don't remember anything Charlie" I said.

"How can you forget?! She named her son Carlisle Edward McFly. You don't forget these things" he said.

Okay something really weird and freaky is going on here.

"Where is she now?" Esme asked.

"She moved away not long after she gave birth. She still keeps in contact with me though. Right now she works as a surgeon in Houston, Texas" he said.

"Can we have her address? We'd like to see her" I said.

"Um sure. Here it is" he said.

"Thanks Charlie" I said and then we all left.

"Does anyone remember a Carlie McFly?" I asked.

"No, but I have a suspicion of what is going on" Carlisle said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"A century and a half ago I met a vampire named Diego. He has the power of time travel. He demonstrated his power to me and took us both forward in time. It was very hard but somehow we both got back to our regular time. If my suspicion is correct than Diego must have appeared again and sent Nessie back in time" he said.

"Why don't we any memories of a Carlie McFly?" I asked.

"I think it's because we are all supernatural creatures so it doesn't affect us quite as fast as it affects humans, but I'm sure we'll start getting the memories soon. Most likely we'll know that they are false memories though" he said.

"I can't believe it" I said.

"This is worse than what we imagined. I can't believe that she was pregnant! I feel so horrible now. She's tried approaching me several times in the past few weeks because she was worried that something was wrong with her, and I chose to ignore her. What is wrong with me?! I should have just listened to her! She must hate me now" Carlisle said with a lot of sadness in his voice.

"Carlisle she named her son Carlisle Edward. I don't think she hates you" Bella said.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"For now there's only one thing we can do to confirm our suspicions" he said.

" and that is?" I asked.

"Get out your cowboy hats and boots because we are heading to Houston" Carlisle said.

**Please Review**


	5. Found

**Chapter 5: Found **

**Jacob's POV**

**In the present….**

I couldn't believe everything that happened in the past few days. My Nessie had gone missing. We had searched and searched for her for days only to come up empty handed. Then we just happened to go to Charlie's house and he just happens to have a picture of Nessie holding a baby boy. That was my Nessie, I just knew it. As crazy as Carlisle's time travel theory seemed, I just had this strong feeling that it was true.

I had a son. Nessie and I had a son. I didn't know what to make of that. I conceived a son less than a month ago, but because of all the time travel mess he would be physically nine years old? It was all way to weird and confusing.

I wanted to get Nessie back though. Not this future version of her that we were going to meet, but the pregnant one that I made love with a month ago. I wanted to be there with her when she gave birth. I wanted to marry her and raise my son with her. Could I still get my Nessie back?

I looked at the others who all looked deep in thought. I wanted to ask my question about getting Nessie back to this time, but we were already on the plane on our way to Houston and it would sound a bit strange to the surrounding humans for me to ask a question like that.

None of us said a word during the duration of the four hour flight. We were all to consumed in our own thoughts to say anything. I watched the in flight movie that they played but I didn't really pay attention to it. My thoughts were elsewhere.

Soon I could feel the plane descending. I wanted nothing more than to get off this plane already and find my family. I was starting to fidgeting in my seat with all this pent up frustration that I was feeling.

As soon as the plane landed we got off as quickly as possible and went to the car rental section. The whole process of renting two cars took an hour long; way to long in my opinion. They call this good service?

Once we were in the car driving to Nessie's address I finally asked what had been on my mind for hours.

"Carlisle, is there any way that we could bring Nessie back from the past?"

"Yes there is Jacob. We are going to find Diego and he'll bring her back. It's our only hope of getting her back" he said.

"How are we going to find him?" I asked.

"I don't know. He is very hard to find because of his ability, but we will find him. I want my granddaughter back. I want to her son to grow up with us" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I just hoped that it wouldn't take so long to bring her back. Just the thought of missing out on the last ten years of her life made me sad. I wanted her to relieve those years with me by her side. We just had to rescue her from the past, we just had to

It took us a while before we finally found her house. It was completely lonely at the moment. I was surprised by how disappointed that I was. I shouldn't have been this disappointed. After all it was a Friday and it was only 12pm. Chances are that my son was at school and Nessie was at work.

We decided to wait a few hours for them to get back. At one point of group of boys between the ages 11 and 13 walked by. They looked like they were up to no good. They hid in an abandoned house that looked like it had been vacant for years. We never saw them come out.

A couple of hours later a young boy ran around the corner. He had to be only about nine years old. One look and I instantly knew that he was my son. He looked a lot like Nessie. His dominant feature was his brown eyes that he had inherited from his mother and grandmother. His skin was darker than Nessie's but not quite as dark as mine. He had my dark hair color. He was beautiful and he was mine. I felt a sense of pride as I looked at my son.

He looked like he was struggling a lot. One of his arms was in a cast and sling. His pokemon themed backpack dangled off the shoulder of his good arm. All the while he was clutching his private area like he had to pee really badly.

Then out of nowhere those preteen boys appeared in front of him and made him stop.

"Where are you going there Carlisle?!" The leader of the group said. Everyone was now paying full attention to what was happening.

My son's heartbeat and breathing sped up dramatically. His small body trembling greatly.

The boys got closer to him and my son remained rooted to the spot.

"Are you deaf you stupid boy?! I asked you where you were going?!" the group leader screamed before pushing him onto the pavement.

"Oh look the little baby's going to cry" one of the other kids mocked.

"What do you want Ritchie?" my son asked. There was a hint of a southern drawl in his voice.

"What do I want? What I always want of course!" he shouted.

"I give you my lunch everyday and my money to. I don't have anything else" my little boy said.

I was starting to shake with rage now. How dare they bully my son! I needed to calm myself before I accidentally phased and scared them all. I didn't really care about scaring those other kids, but I didn't want to give my own son a heart attack.

Just then that Ritchie kid yanked his backpack off of him and went through it until he found his wallet.

"Oh look you have 20 dollars in here that you didn't tell me about" he said in a threatening tone.

Then he kicked my son.

"Oh look the little baby is wetting himself" one of the other kids said.

Sure enough a dark spot had appeared on his shorts that had not been there before and it kept getting bigger.

"and I hope you didn't tell anyone what really happened to your arm. Or else" he threatened.

"No I didn't! I said it was a skateboarding accident! Please don't hurt me!" my son begged.

That was it. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I threw the door open and slammed it behind me. I didn't care what damage I caused the car.

It was to bad that Carlisle couldn't get off the car and say something to these kids. He could've done something, but that damned sun was shining.

I stormed over there. "Get away from him!" I screamed so loudly that they started wetting themselves in fear.

"Are_** you **_deaf?!" I screamed the very words that they had said to my son. " I said get away from him!"

They all ran off in fear.

I looked at the boy who was staring at me in awe.

I helped him up.

"Thank you sir" he said.

"Are you okay? Where are your parents?" I asked.

"My mommy is at work. She won't be back for two more hours. Why?" he asked.

"I think your mom needs to know what happened here" he said.

His eyes went wide with fear.

"No, please don't say anything! They'll hurt me" he said.

"No they won't" I said.

"Yes they will. They do it all the time" he said sadly.

"If we tell someone then they will stop. What's your name kid?' I asked.

"Carlisle" he said. "What's yours sir?"

"Jacob. Carlisle why don't you tell me what really happened to your arm? I have a feeling it wasn't a skateboarding accident" I said in a disgust.

"They hit my arm with a baseball bat and it broke" he said.

I was shaking again and it took my full concentration not to phase right then and there and chase after those boys and rip them into teeny tiny little pieces.

"I will be back in a few hours to check on you and talk to your mom. Okay?" I said once I was sure that I had my temper under control.

"Okay" he said.

I watched as he got his house key out of his backpack and started picking up his stuff. I had to help him.

"I'm impressed you didn't phase Jacob. You showed a lot of restraint" Carlisle said.

"It wasn't easy" I said.

"Why don't we leave and come back in two hours. That way you have time to calm down before you see Nessie" he said.

"Yeah, good idea" I said.

We came back two hours later when it was darker. I could feel my pulse raising in my chest as we all walked to her front door.

I rang the doorbell. It was Nessie who answered the door. My heart stopped as I looked at her.

She had changed. She was no longer the 8/18 year old Nessie that I knew. She had aged and she now looked like a 30 year old. What is going on here?

"Nessie" I said.

"Jacob?" she said in shock and then she fainted right into my arms.

**Please Review**


	6. The Past Comes Back

**Chapter 6: The Past Comes Back**

**Renesmee's POV**

**In the present….**

I have been very nervous a lot these past few days. The main reason being that a few days ago I "went missing". This wasn't something that I had to worry a lot about these past ten years. I knew that the day would come when I would have to worry about this. I just didn't expect this day to come so soon. At least, it felt very soon to me.

After I had my son I moved away. I couldn't stay in Forks any longer, it would be much to dangerous for me. Once I was born my family would have noticed a lot of similarities between Renesmee and Carlie. Even from a young age there would still be similarities that you'd have to be blind to miss. I just couldn't risk it.

I was able to graduate from high school early and go straight to college. I had taken a lot of college courses in high school so I was able to skip a lot of the mandatory ones once I got to college. I took numerous college classes at once that way I'd be able to finish college sooner. It wasn't exactly what I'd call easy since I had a baby to take care of now but somehow I managed to do it.

Once I graduated I from medical school I was offered a job as a surgeon in Seattle. I declined that offer. Seattle was much to close to Forks for comfort. I knew that I'd always be running the risk that I would accidentally bump into one of my family members and that would raise a hell of a lot of questions. Questions that I wouldn't even begin to know how to answer.

I really missed my family though. I really do regret making the decision to go back in time, but there was nothing that I could do now to change that decision. I had tried tracking Diego down many times to see if there was any way that I could reverse this. Unfortunately though I have never found him.

The one person that I absolutely missed the most was my Jacob. I would do anything to be able to see him again. There was nothing I wanted more in this world then for my little Carlisle to meet his father. Unfortunately, I didn't think that that was ever going to happen. I couldn't face my family again. They'd want to know why I started ageing normally for one thing which is something that not even I understood. I believed that it had to do with the crystal that Diego had given me. On the other hand I was scared to face them. I know I'm a coward.

I took a deep breath just to calm myself down. I looked at the clock which told me that it was 3:05. This was around the time that my son usually gets home and calls me . A lot of people gave me grief for letting my son walk home by himself and that I didn't have a problem with him being home alone for two hours. I ignored them though because I knew my own son so much better then they did. He was really smart, responsible, and mature for a boy his age. The school was only a five minute walk away from the house; it was literally around the corner. So I didn't see any problems with it.

I worried about my boy a lot though. I think he's keeping something from me but I just can't figure out what it is. He's always injuring himself. It happens so much it's ridiculous really. He comes home hungry all the time and he's always losing his stuff and his money.

I had nothing to do for the remainder of my shift so I just sat there and read some magazines until my shift ended.

I got into my car and drove home. By the time that I got home it was around 5pm.

"Mommy!" I heard my son scream happily. It made me smile that my son still got so happy to see me. I dreaded the day when it would be considered "uncool" to get so happy to see your parents.

He ran up to me and hugged me as best as he could with only one arm. The other arm was in a cast and sling, the product of a skateboarding accident that happened last Saturday.

"I missed you to my little man. How's your arm?" I asked him.

"It still hurts a lot" he said. I gave him some of his painkilling medicine.

I cooked up some lasagna for the both of us. He was still eating when the doorbell rang.

I wondered who it could be. Nobody ever came to the house this late. Unless it was Ritchie and his gang of no good friends. They were a group of kids between the ages of 11 and 13. In my personal opinion they were headed no where good. All they ever did was cause trouble for the neighborhood.

I opened the door and I felt my heart stop when I saw who it was. No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

"Jacob?" was the last thing that I said right before I fainted.

The smell of alcohol right underneath my nose is what woke me up. I blinked a few times before my grandfather came into view. Oh god I could faint all over again.

"Grandpa?" I asked just to make sure what I was seeing was really real and not some sort of hallucination.

"Nessie" he said. He would be crying if he could.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted" he answered.

"Where's my son?" I asked.

"I'm right here mommy" little Carlisle said. I looked in the direction that his voice had come from. My heart did a somersault when I saw that Jacob was holding him. I felt tears of happiness in my eyes. My boy was being held by his father.

I looked around and saw that all of my family was here. My mother, my father, my aunts, my uncles, and my grandma. How did they all find me? I thought for sure that they'd never find me here in Texas. One of the main reasons that I came here is because this place could hardly be considered sunless.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Charlie told us exactly where you were" grandpa said.

"I threw my arms around him. Oh gramps, you have no idea how much I've missed you all these past ten years" I said.

"Nessie, we know what happened" dad said.

"You do?" I asked in shock.

"Yes" mom said. "Yes we really need to talk to you"

He was right, we all really did need to have a talk. So I told my son to go to his room and he insisted that Jacob go with him to which Jacob happily agreed. I could tell that those two had easily bonded already.

Once they were gone my dad walked up to me and hugged me. He was dry sobbing badly.

"Nessie I am so sorry for everything that I did and said to you. You have no idea how sorry that I am. I was wrong to do what I did. I never meant what I said" he said.

All I could do was hug him and kiss his stone hard cheek. "Dad" I said. "I forgave you a long time ago"

"How?" he asked in shock.

"because you are my dad and I love you. I can't stay mad at you" I said.

Then grandpa said "Nessie, I'm sorry to. I should've never ignored you the way I did. I was beyond cruel to you. I should've listened to you" he said. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay grandpa" I said.

"How can it be okay? You should hate me" he said.

"I don't hate you. You are the most caring, loving, and compassionate person that I've ever known. I couldn't have a better grandfather, that's why I named my son after you. That's also why I became a surgeon. It was all in honor of you grandpa" I said.

Now he was crying and hugging me so hard that I could barely breathe.

Everyone just kept on apologizing to me after that. It felt good

"Nessie why are you ageing normally?" mom asked.

"The truth is that I don't know. I think it has something to do with protecting my identity" I said. "but I lost my vampire side a long time ago" I added.

"Is there anyway to undo what happened?" grandma asked.

"I don't know" I said. "I've tried tracking down the guy that sent me back in time in the first place to see if there was a way to undo what I did, but I could never find him" I said.

"We're going to help you find a way Nessie. We want to be there for you throughout your whole pregnancy. We want to be there for you and your son. We are going to find a way" grandpa said.

Then Jacob came down with little Carlisle in his arms. My son was halfway asleep in his arms. It was a sight that melted my heart. My little Carlisle Edward sound asleep in his arms.

"I just have a question for you Nessie" Jacob said.

"How is that both Carlisle and Edward both got a spot in our son's name, and I, his father didn't end up in his name at all" Jacob said.

"Well, uh" was all I could say. I really didn't have an answer to that.

"I think that there is something else that you should know to" grandpa said. "about little Carlisle" he said.

"What about him?" I asked in concern.

"When we came by earlier he was getting bullied by a group of young kids-"

"What?!" I screamed so loudly that I woke up my son. Who then looked at me full of alarm.

"He was getting bullied by a group of kids. The leader's name was Ritchie" grandpa said.

"That no good son of a-" I stopped myself from cursing when I my family looked at me in shock. How dare they mess with my son!

"I think he should also tell you what really happened to his arm" Jacob said.

My son looked scared now "No don't make me" he said.

"What happened?" I asked as calmly as I could. All I could see was red now.

"He hit it with a baseball bat" he said.

"He did what?!" I screamed louder then I ever had in my whole life.

Oh hell no! I was going to do something about this right now!

**Please Review**


End file.
